Because of the Reeses
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: This is a oneshot about an experience that presented itself to the redheadwitch but any ways read please.Author of an Interesting Summer


Because of the Reese's

By Mrs.HarryPotter12

A/N: This story is based on what could have been a very romantic/gross event for TheRedheadWitch who is my best friend and is coming out with her first story so check it out! This is a one-chapter pure fluff story.

It was four-o-clock am on the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a green-eyed, raven haired, attractive young man was anxiously pacing in his dorm room. Not only were his nerves unsettled about the upcoming Quidditch game, but he was also haunted by thoughts of a certain red-haired girl. Harry was lost in thought when he was suddenly jolted back to reality by a pillow hitting his head. Harry had not realized how much noise he was making as he stumbled around the room, but obviously his dorm mates had. As he looked around the room his gaze was met by three pairs of sleepy yet agitated eyes: Seamus, Neville and Dean silently glared at him as if to say, "Get out or suffer the consequences."

As Harry walked out of the dorm room, he heard Ron mutter in his sleep, "Give Hermione back, you stupid spider, she's mine!" Harry then heard Ron mumble a long series of words from which Harry could only discern "Hermione", "spiders", and "Snape". Harry smiled to himself, closed the dorm-room door, headed down to the common room and made a beeline for the comfiest couch in the place, already lost in his thoughts again. Unbenounced to Harry, a stunning redhead lay on the couch just as lost in thought as he. Because it faced away from the staircase, Harry didn't see her. Harry being so preoccupied he sat down on a very lumpy sofa.

"Ouch!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry jumped up as if he had sat on hot coals.

"Oh god Gin I'm sorry."

"It's fine" She responded sitting up so that Harry could sit down. Harry took the seat and looked at Ginny. She was wearing witch pj's that said "This witch can bewitch your heart" on the top.

"So are you nervous about the game?" Harry asked. Ginny had taken the role of chaser when his ban had been lifted.

"No not really. Only because I know we have the best seeker on our team."

Harry blushed and looked away. He had been thinking about how true her shirt was.

"So how have you been Gin?" he asked smiling warmly at her. She felt herself melt into his smile. She loved how his hair looked just after he had woken up. Even more ruffled up than usual. She just wanted to run- but she was jerked back to reality when he spoke.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah! Why didn't you warn me about how hard OWL's were going to be?"

Harry laughed at this. He remembered how hard he had worked to pass potions. Harry and Ginny drifted into a comfortable silence. They were unknowingly doing the same thing... think about the other.

**I just love her hair. It's so red. But not in a goofy way like Ron. It's very...... Sexy. **

_Why do his eyes have to be so green? Goodness I love green. It happens to be one of the only colors I look good in._

**Oh God! Did I just think Ginny was sexy? Well I did... She certainly isn't that little Gin-bear I met when I was eleven. **

_I love when he tries to make his hair lie flat. It's so sexy! Wow I wonder what my brothers would say if they heard me say 'SEXY' hahahahahaha_

**Oh no Why did I have to fall for the girl with six older brothers?! Oh no Oh no Oh no.....**

_Uh oh I just had a vision of Harry with both his legs broken and with tentacles coming out his nose. Hehehehehehe... Wow he looks hot when he bites his lip like that. I wish he would do that to me..._

Their trains of thought were broken when Crookshanks sprinted into the common room.

Both Harry and Ginny jumped at the sight of the orange cat. He stopped in front of them and as if to say, "Can't catch me" looked at them then sprinted up the girl's staircase.

"I better go get him before he attacks Mr. Tiggs, Lavenders Owl." Ginny said as she stood up.

"Yeah I'm gonna go get some breakfast so I'll see you down there?"

"Yeah of course." He smiled at her as she went up the girl's stairs.

No more that 30 seconds later, a very sleepy looking Ron came wandering into the common room.

"So whas happenin_ thiiiiiiiiis _morning?" Ron asked failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Not much" Harry mumbled getting up to go down to the Great Hall. As Harry walked through the halls he contemplated his plan of action in his head.

_I have to tell her... but what if she doesn't feel the same? But then again what if she does. Then we would be wasting all this time when we could be snogging. Gosh why can't she just tell me?? Ahhh why are girls so confusing? (A/N: I don't think we're rly that hard to figure out...) _

Ginny left the girls dorm, said good morning to Ron and then went to find Harry. But Harry was not in the Great Hall where he set out to go... No he was in the owlery writing a poem to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was thinking of you and I decided to write you a poem. Yeah I know it's cheesy but oh well... _

_Yours, _

_Harry_

_Love..._

_Unexplainable_

_Undefinable_

_Unimaginable_

_But yet _

_I love you_

_To love is to open one's self_

_Like an open book_

_Free for anyone to write upon_

_To hurt and change_

_To honor and cherish_

_But yet_

_I love you_

_Many have tried to explain _

_What is love?_

_But none have succeeded_

_And yet we still try_

_But it is in vain_

_Love is..._

_Intangible_

_Elusive_

_Rapture_

_And even in knowing this_

_I choose to love you..._

He paced the owlery trying to work up the nerve to send the poem to her. After a half and hour of pacing he couldn't do it. He realized that he only had 15min. to get to the quidditch field so he sprinted off.

Ginny was waiting in the locker room for Harry. He was after all the captain.

"Where is he?!" she wondered aloud.

"Right.....Here....." He wheezed.

"Oh where have you been?"

Harry turned red and looked away. He mumbled something about his hand guards being in the other room and went to get them. He carelessly dropped his bag on the bench as he was leaving. What he didn't see, was a small piece of parchment fall out...

"Hummmm? What's this?" Ginny asked her self. "Oh it's a letter." She began to read it and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't let him know that she had read it so she hastily shoved it into his bag and then yelled that she was going to warm up.

She went out and mounted her broom. She flew around the edge of the pitch thinking about Harry.

_I have to tell him now. Obviously he feels the same as I do... _

She saw Madame Hooch (sp. My books are in my sister's room and she's asleep sry) signal for the teams to land.

Ginny flew down and landed next to Ron.

"Okay on the count of three... ONE... TWO... THREE" And they were off. Ginny took control of the quaffal (again possible sp.) And sped down the field.

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Shouted Lee Jordan. The rest of the match continued in that fashion until Harry caught a glimpse of the snitch. He pulled of a spectacular "Wonky Feint" as Hermione would say.

Harry was soon engulfed in a tidal wave of Gold and Scarlet clad fans. Some of which were chanting "Weasley is our Queen"

Ginny rushed over to Harry and gave him a huge hug.

"That was great Harry!" she beamed.

"Um Gin do you want to go on a walk?"

"Sure!"

They set off around the pitch making uncomfortable small talk. Then Ginny pulled out a bright orange package.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh there something called _Reeses_?" Hermione gave them to me.

"Oh yeah I love those."

She opened the end and just as she was about to put it in her mouth she stumbled and it fell from her hands.

Harry quickly dived down and picked it up.

He held it up to his mouth.

"Harry Potter if you eat that I won't speak to you for a week."

"Really? I should eat it then right?"

"Oh shut up!"

Harry pealed off the wrapper on the bottom and popped it into his mouth.

"Yummy" he said giving her a cheeky grin.

"_It's now or never..."_She thought. She worked up her nerve and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He spun around and Ginny placed a kiss firmly on his lips. The mixture of chocolate and peanut butter swirled into her mouth. Finally they broke away gasping for air.

"I told you I REALLY wanted that candy." Ginny whispered into his ear.

"I think there's still some left." And with that Ginny kissed him again.

!FIN!

Thanx for reading this. NOW PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx soooooo much!

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


End file.
